Black and White
by GumyGrape5794
Summary: marriage law! Severus has changed after the war but is it for the better? And what about Hermione and the rest of the gang? Find out how Severus and Hermione learn to love and the hardships and comedy they face along the way. Rated for a reason
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe they would do this!" I yelled in frustration as the Order of the Phoenix and I sat at the round table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "I'm afraid they can Miss Granger." Dumbledore said the usual twinkle in his sky blue eyes gone. "But who will we marry? This is a big deal; at least I think marriage is a big deal. Obviously Ginny and Harry will get married, they're already engaged same with Ron and Luna but… What about me? There are Death-eaters out there still they could ask for my hand in marriage and what if I don't find someone and the Ministry appoints me someone horrible! And I have to have a-"

"Miss Granger, Hermione, relax dear child, we will find you a husband, and in fact I can think of someone in the Order who will be perfect for you." Albus said the mischievous twinkle back in his eyes at the idea of meddling in someone else's life. I looked at him warily, curious as to whom he would have in store for me, but I trust the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even if he is a little odd. "Now, off to bed with the lot of you while we finish up the meeting." Molly announced as she pushed us out the door and upstairs to bed.

"Good Morning 'Mione." My best friend Harry Potter said as he threw his arm around his fiancé, Ginny Weasley. They ate their breakfast quietly discussing Quidditch and the upcoming year at Hogwarts. "Good morning." I said in my light soprano voice.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said peeking his head inside the door, "When you are finished with your breakfast please come upstairs to the library after breakfast, I have some things I would like to discuss with you." He said the mischievous look still there. I nodded grabbing a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it before following him up the narrow stairs to the second floor library.

"Ah, good morning Severus, how are you doing this fine day?"

"I'm good sir." He replied as I took a seat next to him in the plush saddle colored leather chairs. Dumbledore sat across from us with a dark stained cedar desk in between. My potions professor smiled a small smile as we sat down and Dumbledore began to talk, "I would like to discuss the marriage law." He started. "Hermione, with all the old death-eaters there are many who will and have asked for your hand."

"Sir, who has asked for my hand, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked in a small voice hoping for the best and expecting the worse.  
>"Draco Malfoy; Fenir Greyback; Viktor Krum; and Severus Snape."<p>

"You have asked for me?" I asked my potions teacher curious as to why he would chose me over any other witch.

"Yes, I find you to be a very intelligent girl, one I can use for to help my potions and for your protection as well." He said in a deep silky voice.

"Well what about Viktor Krum?"

"Death eater, Karkoroff turned him over and the boys been brainwashed, plus you would have to change schools and move."

"Oh… I guess that's why he stopped writing me." I said playing with a string on one of the many holes in my dark wash skinny jeans, my long waist length golden brown curls falling forward to hide my face as I blushed at my tendency to look at the best in people. I looked back up into the headmasters eyes, "Do I have a choice?" I asked meekly. A warm hand took mine, I looked over to see Severus drawing soothing circles with his thumb on the top of my hand. "I know I am not your first choice, but you will be safe with me, you will be able to finish your education, and I can take care you Hermione. It will be okay, just give me a chance." He said looking at me with dark as night eyes that almost made me melt. "Okay."

"Are you excited to go dress shopping?" Ginny asked me, all the girls were going dress shopping today and I was nervous. I hate shopping, I've never liked shopping and I never will, not to mention the fact that I have no idea what a wizarding dress looks like or how the wizarding wedding goes, but thankfully I have Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Dumbledore to help me through it.

It had been a week since Severus and I decided to get married and the wedding was next Saturday. He and Dumbledore decided to pull me off the "market" as soon as possible.

"What Kind of theme were you going for again?" Luna Lovegood, Ron's fiancée, asked as we hurried to Madame Kleinfields.

"Black and white." I answered, Severus actually chose the theme which surprised me, but it fit us and it was classy. Ginny and Harry, the true Gryffindor at heart, were having a red and gold wedding while Ron and Luna were having a blue wedding.

"Now who are the brides?" A sales lady named Kristi asked us, we all raised our hands except Mrs. Weasley, a very pregnant Tonks, and Dumbledore who insisted on coming. He claims we need a guys opinion. "Do you know how this works?" Kristi asked us as she handed us champagne and silk bath robes to wear while getting our dresses. We shook our heads no, especially me, but I was eager to figure out how it worked. "Well what you're going to do is stand up here on this round podium and I will say a spell and your souls perfect dress will magically appear on you. It's quite simple." She said smiling brightly, her white teeth a contrast against her tan skin.

"You go first Luna." I said wanting to see how the procedure went before I was part of it myself. Luna set her champagne glass down on the table before stepping up on the platform where Kristi began to wave her wand in an intricate pattern around Luna's head as tulle, lace and silk began to materialize our of think air. When the dress was complete Luna turned to face and my goodness was she beautiful. The dress was snow white with an iridescent look to appear a light shimmery blue. It was a strapless sweetheart neck line ball gown style dress with a crystal belt that completed the look. "Wow Luna you look so pretty." Everyone agreed as we gushed over her dress.

"Ginny, you next." I said lightly pushing her forward. With the same procedure at hand Ginny's dress was very different to wizard standards. IT was a straight neckline strapless mermaid with white lace that was tight fighting and flawless against her model body. The bottom, which started at the middle of her thighs, was puffs of tulle with silk embroidery on the end that ended in a long train; it was simply wonderful and completely Ginny.

Now it was my turn, stepping up to the platform I was nervous and excited, I couldn't help but hoping that Snape would like my dress and if I would look pretty in it, of course during my thoughts the dress was done and I was looking at positively one of the most beautiful dresses I had every seen. It was a vintage dress, and all lace with tiny pearls and diamonds sewn into the intricate lace pattern. It wasn't strapless but rather had a high neckline and a strapless dress underneath with just the lace as the top. It was a ball gown style that cinched my waist with a white satin sash, it was simple and elegant.

"Hermione, my goodness you look so grown up." Molly said.

"It's so elegant." Tonks exclaimed.

"Your mother would be so proud honey." Albus stated bringing tears to my eyes.

Wedding dresses are on profile! Please leave a review next chapter should be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

After working on decorations and seating arrangements for Severus and my wedding for three hours I was tired. "How is the wedding details coming along?" Severus asked as he sat beside me.

"Alright, I guess I would like to keep it small, maybe just the Order, the Weasley's and your friends?"

"Well my friends are in the order and so are the Weasley's, so basically just the Order." He said smirking; annoyed I replied under my breath, "You're cool." Looking at him from under my lashes, his eyes darkening as we stared at each other…lost in our own little world, "I brought you something." He whispered breaking the trance.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small square black velvet box. "Every girl deserves an engagement ring, marriage law or not." He said taking a simple princess cut black diamond with three diamonds on each side. It was simple and dark like he wanted it to represent him, of course I loved it. Black diamonds are very rare, it must have cost a fortune.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much its beautiful." I said as he slipped the beautiful ring onto my left hand ring finger. Hugging him I kissed his stubbly cheek that was still surprisingly soft. He truly was handsome with aristocrat features, dark eyes and lightly wavy black hair that fell to his strong broad shoulders. After the war he really took the time to clean up and relax, gaining some weight and a good deal of muscle that still noticeable even under his black robes or dress shirts he would wear around the house with the sleeves rolled to just under his elbow.

"Hermione? Professor? You need to come down stairs, Dumbledore says it's urgent." Ron said interrupting my studying my future husband and the tender look he was giving me, slowly we stood up and followed him out, him holding the door and me blushing as he I caught a whiff of his masculine cologne.

"We cannot stay here any longer; Deatheaters have found out about Grimmauld Place and will not have any of friends and family in danger." Remus Lupin said standing behind his wife, Dora Tonks.

"I completely agree Remus, but where would we go?" Dumbledore said.

"We could go to the Burrow!" Someone yelled.

"No, no that's to risky and there isn't enough room." Replied the headmaster.

Sitting down, Severus stood behind me placing his hands on the back of the chair his long fingers barely touching my back giving me goose-bumps. I looked around at everyone's solemn faces and knew exactly where we could stay that was big enough, more than big enough, and completely safe.

"We could stay at my house, after my parents moved to Australia they sold the house and I bought it with my trust fund, it's plenty big plus it's on an island the only way there is a two hour boat ride. No one would suspect it." I said hoping everyone would agree. "That's perfect Miss Granger! We'll leave tomorrow. Everyone go pack!"

"YES! I love your house Hermione! It's so cool sir, I've only been there once and they were still building part of the house but they have everything there! Of course we'll have to add some magical features but it's going to so cool! It will be like our own little town except with no stores or places to go besides the beach." Harry said bouncing up and down as we loaded the SUVS that stood outside of Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black, who was brought back from the veil a year ago and found love and marriage with Hestia Jones, a young girl of twenty-seven with spiky black hair and a bubbly personality, run out of the house holding hands and with both trunks in hand throwing them into the back of one of the three black Cadillac Escalades. "Now, decide whose driving, remember they must have a license I will not be pulled over and arrested for something so stupid." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Looking at my group consisting of Ron, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Severus and myself I decided I would be driving, since I was leading the small caravan of Escalades.

"I'm driving."

"No, absolutely not." Severus said moving to the front of the car to get into the front seat.

"Wow! Buddy, I don't think so! It's my house we're going to, I'm driving and that's final!"

"I said no!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I will in about a week!"

"WHAT! If you think u can tell me what to do then you're sorely mistaken."

"Whatever, you're my wife and if I want something I bloody well get it!"

"You ask me to get you something and I'm going to shove it so far up your ass it will have to be surgically removed!"

"That was a good comeback, you think of that one on your own or did someone help you with that?"

"UHH!" I screamed as I stormed off.

After the fight with Severus in front of everyone, might I add, I finally got him to agree to let me drive. It had been six hours in the car and we were about an hours walk away from the port key that would take us to the docks where my family's boat resided.

"Miss Granger?" Severus said turning his attention away from the map he was trying to read, which upside down by the way, to me.

"Enough with the formalities we're going to be married, please call me Hermione." I said looking over to see his light smile.

"Ok…Hermione, I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier they were unnecessary and you most certainly call me Severus."

"It's ok, I'm sorry too; I know I can be a bitch sometimes."

"So…are you excited to get married?"

"Ecstatic." I replied sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. "Well I for one am happy to be married; I've never been married before and I think I will enjoy it."

"OMG! What a coincidence neither have I! We just have so much in common."

Finally after another long hour we made it to the docks in southern Wales where the terrain had become very steep and mountains towered over us as we drove carefully on cliffs until finally we could smell the sea and see the large marina in the small town off of the larger town of Port Talbot. It was beautiful and I missed my hometown, even if it was two hours away. Seeing the historic general store, library, Laundromat, and small stores that had been restored after World War II, almost brought tears to my eyes as I remembered going into the shops as a little girl with my parents who now had no memory of me at all and were living in a small suburb off Sydney with two of our many dogs. My parents bred Huskies before I sent them to Australia during the war to protect them. Even on an island with wards and securities I didn't want to take any chances in losing my immediate family.

"You miss them, your parents I mean." Severus asked me quietly and in a sincere voice.

"Yes, I do. You know after I sent them to Australia my fifth year I knew I wouldn't be able to see them again so I got a tattoo. We have sparrows on the island, lots of them to the point of its ridiculous…Anyways I got two sparrows flying together on the back of my left shoulder. I'm sorry I don't mean to vent on you, being here just reminds me of them."

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to me, I know I'm not the nicest person sometimes but I believe I'm not to bad once you get to know me and Hermione, I would love to get to know you." He said sliding his hand into mine and lifting it to kiss it gently. I blushed a deep red when his lips met the tops of my fingers. "Let's go lovebirds! I'm hungry!" Ron yelled tapping on the glass of the car window. "Well I best get the boat started." I said opening the door and sliding out my black leather knee high boats hitting the concrete lightly, the buckle at the top jingling silently.

"Alright everyone, on the boat ride I want everyone to stay seated please because it looks like the water is a little rough and I don't want anyone going overboard, but other than that its going to be about an hour and half ride. If you get sea sick let me know and you can go downstairs to the small cabin and rest but other than that, I think that's about it." I said as everyone loaded onto the small yacht. Everyone sat next to there partner, Severus next to me on the big seat near the steering wheel and controls, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Ginny and Harry, Ron and Luna, Hestia and Sirius, Dora and Remus and finally Fred and George who have yet to find girls to marry. It was sunny out but dark clouds could be seen on the horizon. A storm was coming.


End file.
